


Dream a little dream of me

by wobblyangel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Slow Build, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyangel/pseuds/wobblyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU but both are still crazy vigilantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written these two, so bear with me. I've gotten inspiration from the comics because I have read tons of Punisher and Daredevil. I have a lot of feelings about these two. Also I love Charlie Cox, so just imagine him with red hair. And Punisher, I'm picturing Jon Bernthal. Point of view will change between the two.  
> Also leave comments, suggestions, anything :)  
> Talk to me on my tumblr too, wibblywobblyangel.

He had never been to this coffee shop before. It was near the safe house he was using at the moment, and it had good coffee.

He brought a book and found a quiet corner. A constant tap tap made Frank look up. A blind man was making his way to an empty chair near him. He went back to his book.

He sipped at his coffee and soon became engrossed in his book. He had always liked Shelley’s Frankenstein.

* * *

The next afternoon he went back to the coffee shop and ordered his black coffee. No cream, no sugar.

He went back to his usual corner and found the same man from yesterday in his spot. That’s fine, he could sit somewhere else.

The table next to him was available, his choices being limited, seeing as he couldn’t turn his back to the door.

 

“Here’s your coffee sir.”

He heard a gruff “Thanks.”

It was the first time he had heard the man speak. He could tell it was the same man from yesterday, he was the one that had stolen his usual spot.

He continued reading his book. This was really the only quiet time he had these days. Between the law firm and his night time activities, he longed for the quiet.

* * *

The nightmare woke him, it was always the same one. The one with his family. The events of that day would forever haunt him. He sat up, rubbing his head.

He needed some air. He grabbed the nearest shirt and pants. The cool night air hit his face and immediately calmed him. He liked the quiet that only came when everyone was asleep, the world seemed deserted this time of night.

He passed the coffee shop and was going to continue walking around aimlessly when he caught sight of red hair.

The same coffee shop guy was just sitting there, staring out the window. He recognized something in his eyes, a loneliness that was all too familiar. His instinct told him to walk away, he ignored it.

He took a glance at the barista at the counter, and her eyes widened in recognition. He looked down and realized that in his haste, he had mistakenly put on his now widely recognizable shirt. It wasn’t the first time that he had been recognized. Frank gave her a little nod and walked towards him.

“Mind if I sit here?”

The guy was looking at him as if he could see him, it was eerie.

“Go ahead.”

He grabbed the stool next to him.

“I’ve seen you here a few times.”

He nodded. “I like this place. It’s quiet.”

Music was playing, he vaguely recognized it as _Dream a Little Dream of Me_. The irony did not escape him.

Frank couldn’t help but look at the man, maybe because he could observe without being noticed. A vibrant red was the only way he could describe his hair. He couldn’t see his eyes, they were hidden behind sunglasses. His hands were bruised, almost as if he had gotten in a fight.

“I might not be able to see but I can feel you looking at me.”

“Sorry, I just… your hands.”

He instinctively went over the biggest bruise on his knuckles. “Boxing.”

“Boxing?”

“My dad was a boxer and I inherited a bit of that fighting spirit,” he said shrugging.

Boxing wouldn’t do that kind of damage but he didn’t want to question the man. A man was entitled to his secrets.

“I’d be more careful if I were you.”

The pitter patter of rain made them both look out the window.

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

He got up with his white cane in hand and his other, outstretched towards him.

“I’m Matt by the way.”

They shook hands and neither was surprised by the other’s strong grip.

“Frank. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Frank watched him go. He let several seconds go by before he too got up.

“Have a great night Mr. Castle.”

He had almost forgotten the barista, “You too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Frank was in Hell’s Kitchen because of Daredevil. His sources say that he took down the Russians, and the Kingpin. This guy was dangerous, who’s to say he didn't want to take over as the new Kingpin. Which is why he was at St. Mary’s Church.

“Who wants to start?”

“I just want to say that he changed my life. I was a drug addict and hangin around a bad crowd. The boss sent me and a couple of buddies to kidnap this kid and when we got there I couldn’t do it. So I took the kid, and ran. He found us and I… I told him I was going to turn my life around and the thing is he believed me. And no one has ever done that.”

It went on and on. Everyone sitting around a circle, telling their stories. The flyer that he had been given, had called it, “A support group for people to discuss Daredevil and his effects on your daily life.”

It seemed more like a fan club to him, but this Daredevil guy seemed legitimate. People genuinely liked him and the fact that he could wipe out a crime syndicate without killing anyone, didn’t escape his notice.

He stopped by the coffee shop before heading home. He had a craving for a cinnamon roll.

* * *

With his pumpkin spiced coffee in hand, Matt made his way over to his usual spot. Frank was already sitting there. He grabbed the seat next to him.

“Hi, Frank.”

“Hi.”

Frank couldn’t help it but he appeared to be smiling and he tried very hard to stop it. He was a little glad Matt couldn’t see his internal struggle.

“How was your day?”

“It was interesting. Went to a Daredevil support group.”

Matt might have chocked a bit on his coffee.

“Really.”

“I’ve heard a lot about him and I wanted to learn more.”

“What’s the verdict?”

“Well, he’s helped the people in this city and he’s taken down criminals. So he’s pretty amazing.”

Matt nodded and maybe blushed a little. It was strange, hearing people talk about Daredevil right in front of him. 

* * *

“This is weird, boss. Why’s the Punisher talking with Matt Murdock?”

“I have no idea.”

“Too bad we can’t bug that coffee shop.”

 

Matt heard the conversation happening a block away. Then he realized he had been quiet for several minutes.

“I’m sorry. I got distracted.”

“It’s fine.”

“Frank… do you want to scare some guys?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on,” he said getting up.

Frank followed Matt outside. He had to quicken his pace to catch up to him.

“Someone’s running surveillance on you.”

“How did you know that?”

“I can hear them.”

They finally stopped in front of a van and Matt knocked loudly on the door. Frank could hear some muffled voices coming from inside. The door slowly opened. The whole van was equipped with sophisticated equipment and two guys in suits stepped out.

Frank glared at them both. Matt was the first to speak.

“Hi there. I’m Frank’s lawyer, and if you don’t want a lawsuit on your hands, I suggest you leave.”

The suits just looked at each other, “Okay, we’re leaving.”

“They definitely don’t pay us enough for this.”

They stood there until they drove off. Frank waited for an explanation and when none came he asked, “How did you…?”

Matt interrupted him before he could finish, “Let’s go to my place, I’ll tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DId you guys like the cinnamon roll part? Haha, it's a classic.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank followed Matt without question back to his place. The apartment was bathed in darkness but he didn’t comment on it.

“I…..”

Matt tugged on his tie and he seemed almost nervous. He took off his glasses, and tired eyes looked back at him.

“I’m Daredevil.”

The confession had been surprising to say the least but he wasn’t about to let him know that.

“I can keep a secret.”

Matt’s smile was a radiant one and Frank realized that this man was dangerous. He had grown attached to him in a short amount of time and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Thank you, Frank.”

“You know who I am then.”

Matt nodded, “Overheard the barista and the cops. Why were those guys following you?”

“They want to put me away.” Frank didn’t want to get into specifics with him, but it’s no secret what he does. He had never kept track of those he's killed. And Daredevil is just one of many heroes who'll never cross that line.

“You’ve killed people.”

“Criminals, yes.”

“There are other ways to deal with criminals. The justice system—”

“Don’t,” he said, raising his voice.

He didn’t need to listen to this, the chair dragged on the floor as he got up. There was no justice in the world, only punishment, and that’s all criminals deserved.

“Wait, Frank—”

Frank didn’t let him finish, his heart was beating too fast, as he firmly closed the door of Matt’s apartment.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Matt had seen Frank. There had been news of him on the TV, horrible stuff. Someone had dug up Frank’s family and had desecrated their remains. They had taken a video and sent it in to all the networks. Afterwards, Frank went on a killing spree. He had begun to pick off criminals as if they were ants. The count was around 200 in less than a week, he tried to stay away from the TV after that.

Matt felt sick, he couldn’t imagine what Frank was going through. Guilt gnawed at him, he shouldn’t have pushed him away. He had begun to frequent the coffee shop more than usual just to see if he’d show up.

“Can you tell him I’m real sorry. He doesn’t deserve what’s happened to him,” a woman in a hushed tone said.

“I will.”

He recognized the voice of the barista who had first identified Frank. He waited a few minutes more and grimly walked back to his empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having writer's block with this :/ but I'm trying.


	4. Chapter 4

As Matt opened the door he detected a familiar heartbeat, and it was coming from the sofa. He grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

“Ouch, what the fuck?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Can’t a buddy visit another buddy’s house?”

“Scoot over.”

Matt sat down on the sofa, “Are you in any trouble?”

“I’m just laying low.” He scooted closer to Matt, and put his head on his shoulders.

“Yes, he is cuddly.”

“Wade.”

“Matthew.”

Wade liked Matt, he was always nice to him and he smelled like a male model.

“I like you too.”

He might have said that last bit aloud.

“I smell blood.”

“I’m fine, but you look tired Matty.”

“It’s just work.”

“You know what you need? Some tequila.”

Wade jumped up and ran towards the kitchen.

“I don’t have tequila,” Matt yelled.

“Yea you do, I stashed some last time I was here.”

He grabbed some shot glasses and a bottle.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Here,” he said, pushing the glass to his hand. Matt drank it in one gulp, the tequila burning his throat as it went down.

“It’s good right.”

“Actually, yes, pour me another.”

“Awesome!”

They lost track of how many shots they drank, but the bottle was half gone as the sun was rising.

“It’s late we should get some sleep,” Wade said. That doesn't sound like me.

Matt laughed, they were both on the floor and he was too lazy to move.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Come on, Matt.”

“The floor is very comfortable.”

“Your bed is even more comfortable.”

Wade could see Matt already closing his eyes.

“Are you going to make me carry you?”

“Yup.”

Wade put his arms around Matt and lifted him up.

“You’re so strong,” he said, squeezing his arms.

“And you are drunk.”

“That’s me.”

Wade carried him to his room and gently laid Matt on his bed.

"What color is your costume?"

"Red and black."

"It's mostly red isn't it?"

"Yea, people think I'm Spiderman sometimes."

Matt laughed, "That's funny."

“Haha, get some sleep dude."

"Dude is a funny word, duuudeeeee."

"Good night."

Matt peeked his head from behind the blanket, “Why don’t you sleep here?”

“My you are an awful flirt when you’re drunk.”

Matt winked at him and patted the spot next to him.

He didn’t need to be told twice, he took off his costume and jumped in.

Matt moved closer and threw the blanket over him too. They soon fell asleep, the cold of the night unable to get at them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Deadpool and I don't even know if he's friends with Matt but this is my story. Also I know updates have been slow, Im so sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Next Day**

That god awful neon sign told him he was close. The blood loss was making his head fuzzy and the adrenaline was wearing off. He staggered through the building, holding on the walls until he reached the doorstep, and knocked on the door. Frank heard some movement and let himself slide to the floor. The last thing he heard was an annoying familiar voice, “You’re not the pizza delivery guy.”

Frank Castle was passed out in the hallway. Okay, definitely weird. He looked around and there was no one after him so he dragged him inside before anyone walked by and called the police. “Yo, Matt. Look what I found.”

Idiot, he can’t see.

Matt knew Frank’s heartbeat and the smell of blood swept over him. “Help me get him to the bed.”

They lifted him up and slowly carried him to the room.

Frank took up nearly half the bed, this guy was frekin huge. “Can you get me the medical kit,” Matt said, as he began to rip of Frank’s clothing with his hands.

Nice.

Stop looking at him and get the kit.

He came back from the bathroom with the kit in hand. Matt immediately began to work stitching up wounds and bandaging. His job was to hand him things, kinda like a nurse, a hot nurse. After what seemed like forever he finally finished.

Matt sort of just slid to the floor and leaned on the bed, he was utterly exhausted. He could feel Frank’s blood on him and then he realized he was shaking.

“Hey Matty, look at me, everyone is fine. Frank is fine, you’re fine, everything is okay.”

Wade grabbed his hands and Matt just nodded, not saying anything.

“Why don’t you get some sleep, and I’ll clean up here and keep an eye on him.”

“No, I can—”

“I insist, come on up we go.”

Wade helped him up, “You change out of those and I’ll set up your bed.”

“Okay.”

He got some blankets and a pillow and draped them over the sofa. He went back to the bedroom and cleaned up the blood soaked gauze. By the time he was done, Matt was already sleeping on his little makeshift bed. He looked adorable and he tucked Matt in the blanket, wrapping him like a burrito.

Wade said he was going to keep an eye on Frank and he did watch him like a hawk, except when he had to pee which was only once and then another time when he went to the kitchen to get some food. Frank did wake up once and he just kind of opened his eyes to look at him and promptly closed them.

* * *

 

The sunlight streaming through the windows told him the sun was beginning to rise. He shouldn’t have come, it was stupid of him. He got up from the bed and groaned as pain shot through his back. He almost didn’t want to get up, he looked around and saw Wade sleeping in the corner of the room and his clothing ripped through shreds on the nightstand. The only item of clothing that had survived were the boxers he was currently wearing. He was going to have to steal some clothing. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He had to hurry before someone woke up he thought as he opened the door and found Matt standing outside the door.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

He rethought his decision to leave when he saw Matt. He looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep and it was because of him.

“Thank you,” Frank said vaguely gesturing to his bandaged chest and legs.

“You don’t need to thank me, you came to me and I did what I could.”

“I do need to thank you Matt.”

“Well, you’re welcome then. I should probably get you something to wear too.”

He passed a sleeping Wade on the way to his walk in closet. Matt grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of stretchy pants that would hopefully fit. He turned around and found that Frank had followed him. He sensed his warmth and his rapidly beating heart and then felt Frank’s head fall on his shoulders. One hand was occupied with the clothing so he put his other hand on Frank’s head and felt each strand of hair through his fingers.

Frank's arms wrapped lightly around Matt and all of the noise of Hell’s Kitchen was washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so sorry it took me so long to update, Im thinking of ending the story here. Thanks for sticking with me, I love Frank and Matt to death and of course all of you beautiful people that read my little story and commented and gave kudos. XO


End file.
